Warcraft: Orcs
This page is about Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Patch Information. Windows 1.21 (CD version) Changes: - CD re-release. Does not have the word-from-the-user-manual copy protection of prior versions. - No other known changes from 1.21. 1.21 (latest online patch) Changes: - Fixed digital sound support for certain sound cards. - Unit Modifications: Both Catapults and Summoned Creatures operate in manners dissimilar from other units in the game: The catapult will attack enemy units automatically ONLY if there are no friendly units that will be affected by splash damage from the missile. If you select the Attack command and specify a target, the catapult will fire at the selected target regardless of friendly unit proximity. Summoned Creatures have a Magic Point (MP) bar as well as a Hit Point (HP) bar. The MP bar will degrade over time, and when it is drained, the summoned creature will begin taking damage, as the powers that hold it here are no longer in force. 1.20 Changes: - Significantly improved speed for slower systems - Corrected irregular slow modem play for all modems - Added support for WaveJammer and RAP 10 sound cards - Updated Pro Audio sound drivers - Added WAR_EDIT.EXE utility for extra FUN! 1.16 Changes: - Added command line option for enhanced connectivity - Final copy protection enhancement 1.15 Changes: - Enhanced direct link and modem connectivity - Fixed bug affecting scores over 12,000 - Improved copy protection for ease of use - Gravis UltraSound support added 1.14 Changes: - Fixed speech bug 1.13 Changes: - Replaced CD-ROM copy protection with floppy copy protection - Fixed human level 7 bug - Updated DOS 4/GW extender Macintosh Warcraft 1.0.6 Bug fixes • A bug relating to how a Sound Manager function was being called was fixed—this could cause crashes on a PowerMacintosh at odd intervals, even after Warcraft was run and quit. • A bug relating to how MacIPX was being loaded—the new version of MacIPX is not active until specifically opened by an application (only affects Macs with MacIPX 1.3 on it—Warcraft 1.0 shipped with MacIPX 1.2, which did not have this "feature"). Warcraft 1.0.3 Bug fixes • CD audio track 1 would not play on AppleCD 300 (double-speed drives using a caddy). A workaround was added, enabled by a checkbox in the Preferences dialog. If you have problems with CD audio on some game levels, set this checkbox to fix the problem. • Some of the Warcraft cursors were solid black on some Powerbook models; single-color cursors were misinterpreted as B&W. This was fixed by making cursors at least 2-bit deep. New features • Warcraft now reads IBM saved games, so it can load custom levels created as IBM saved games. For examples of custom levels created as saved games, see the following Web sites: • "Hide desktop" (was "hide other apps") now covers all monitors, not just the monitor that Warcraft is running on. • File sharing can be turned off while Warcraft is running. • The Control Strip (and Desktop Strip etc). can be hidden while Warcraft is running. • CD-audio can be turned off (for playing from external CD-ROM drive where there is no audio hookup). • Unit targeting code speed-up (faster Mac-to-Mac games). General speed-up on slower Macintoshes (PPC version compiled for 603 for more speed on Performa Macintoshes). • When faster scrolling is checked, scrolling happens at a constant rate regardless of machine speed (scrolling will happen in larger chunks on slower machines). When not checked, scrolling is smooth, but slow on slow machines. Warcraft 1.0.2 Bug fixes • "Turn off screen saver" feature fixed on Power Macintosh (would cause Type 11 crash on startup). • ThreadsLib is now marked as weak import, so the ThreadsLib file is not required to run Warcraft. Warcraft 1.0.1 Bug fixes • Display Manager check fixed so that game will not crash if Display Manager is present but Display Enabler is missing (would crash on PCI Macs if the Warcraft Installer was not used). Warcraft will not crash if Display Manager is improperly installed (but resolution switching will not work until Display Manager is fully installed). New features • Click on empty space does not deselect units, only click and drag does. This prevents inadvertant deselecting of units when trying to command a target location. See Also